


Nightmares

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Hurt/Comfort bingo [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: post Victory.He watched Agron rage over the fact that he could not hunt as he used to, that sometimes he lost his grip on what he was holding, and that he could no longer feel Nasir’s skin under his hands the way he used to.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> For the [hurt/comfort bingo](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) prompt: crucifixion.

Nair awoke to the sound of a scream beside him and jumped up, instinctively reaching for the dagger next to him. When he realized there was no real threat in the room, he turned towards Agron who was whimpering in his sleep and gently reached out, touching the man’s shoulders. Agron flinched under his touch and Nasir frowned, pulling his hand away. 

He leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “Agron. Agron, wake up.” Agron didn’t stir, but Nasir could sense him becoming more relaxed. “Agron?” He risked touching Agron’s shoulder again, and this time, Agron did not flinch. He gently shook his shoulder, whispering in his ear again.

Agron groaned and blinked his eyes open, turning his head to look at Nasir. “Nasir?”

“You were screaming in your sleep again.”

Nasir watched as Agron curled his hands into a fist. His hands, while healed, still did not close all the way and there was a loss in feeling in both of them. Nasir reached out and placed one of his hands over Agron’s. It was a sensitive subject for Agron, Nasir had been with him through the healing. He watched Agron rage over the fact that he could not hunt as he used to, that sometimes he lost his grip on what he was holding, and that he could no longer feel Nasir’s skin under his hands the way he used to. 

“Did you dream of it again?”

Agron was silent for a long moment before nodding, his voice breaking when he spoke. “I was on that fucking cross again. I could-I could feel the nails as they hammered them into my hands. I could feel the sun burn me, and the strain on me as I hung.” He heard a sob escape from Agron and Nasir wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. “It has been years, Nasir, when will these fucking nightmares leave me?”

“I do not know,” He said, wanting to cry. He felt his chest ache and fought back the tears. He held no answers for his lover and it hurt. He wanted to take the nightmares away, he wanted to give Agron the full use of his hands again, but none of it was achievable for him. He held Agron tighter, feeling as Agron trembled in his arms. The war had taken so much from Agron, taken a lot from both of them. “If I could take the nightmares from you I would.”

Agron turned to face him. “You have already done so much for me. I do not deserve you.”

“Do not say that,” Nasir said, wiping away a tear as it fell down Agron’s cheek. “You are still the man that has my heart, that will not change.”

“But I am broken.”

“That does not make me love you less,” Nasir whispered. He pressed his lips against Agron’s in a soft kiss before pulling back to look at his lover’s face. He placed a hand against Agron’s cheek, gently caressing it. “You have come so far already, Agron. You will overcome this. I believe in you.”

Agron’s lower lip quivered for a second before he was wrapping his arms around Nasir, more tears fell down his face and Nasir lay there holding Agron tight and rubbing his back. “I am here. I will always be here,” He whispered to Agron. “I love you.”


End file.
